


Last Christmas, I Gave You My Heart

by leonheart2012



Series: Things I Shouldn't Waste My Time On [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: RK900 has a present for Gavin.





	Last Christmas, I Gave You My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have so many other stories going at the moment, but this idea just came to me, and I absolutely had to get it down.

Gavin started as a box leaking blue liquid was pushed onto his desk.

“What the fuck is this?” He asked, poking at the box. When no answer came, he looked up and saw Nines, blue blood dripping down his chest, heart missing. “Is this your pump?”

“I heard a song that mentioned giving someone your heart. I wanted you to know how much you meant to me.”

Gavin tore the box open and pushed the pump back into place. Music started playing, making Gavin jump again.

‘Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, the very next day you gave it away.’

“Stop that! Just stop it, alright?” Gavin hissed, all too aware of his colleagues staring. He attempted to pull Nines away, into the bathroom or spare room, but Nines wouldn’t budge. “You wanna do this here? Alright, we’ll do this here.” He growled, then grabbed the back of Nines’ neck and smashed their lips together. The whole office cheered.

“Well done, Gav.” Tina commented from her desk. “Never thought you’d actually admit to being gay, but I guess miracles do happen, huh?”

“Fuck off, Tina.” Gavin shot back, but was immediately pulled back into the kiss with Nines.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, and hope you have a nice day! :)


End file.
